Food Court Romance
by TheRedHorror
Summary: Christine is a full time student and a part time worker at a Chinese food court restaurant. Every shift, a masked man comes to her restaurant. Who was he? And why did he like Chinese food so much? Lame description, this is a cheesy E/C one shot XD


**(A/N) Hey guys! So, last night at like 5 am I came up with the Modern AU idea of Christine working at a food court in a mall and Erik always coming to her restaurant and uhhhhhhhhhhh yeah I stayed up to like 6 am writing this XD**

**I did not give much back story, but basically Christine's parents are both dead and she is a college student. That's really all you need to know I guess XD**

**Hope you like it!**

I can't quite place what it is about him that intrigues me so much. Is it the mask? It must be the mask.

No, I've seen it enough times by now that I'm used to it.

Is it his height? He's at least 6'3", and I'm a meager 5'5". Maybe. I've met taller guys.

Perhaps it's his eye color. They're the deepest blue I've ever seen. I always try not to stare too much, but gosh! They're gorgeous!

Or maybe it's-

"Miss, I said I'd like the two sides meal."

My face flushed as I realized I had been staring and completely not paying attention. No, I knew what it was that intrigued me.

Here was this well dressed, seemingly well versed man.

At the Chinese restaurant in the food court of a mall.

And he came here daily.

How was he not sick of it yet?!

"I'm sorry! Sorry, I was just uh... lost in thought I guess." I grabbed a styrofoam box from the counter and started scooping the rice into it. I knew what he wanted: rice, Lo Mein, and beef and broccoli. It's what he got every Friday. How do I know that?

He grunted. A man of few words. It felt odd to have known him for so long, and yet not to know him. I've been seeing him since I started working here. Who is he? Why is he always here?

Of course, he has to work here. This mall is huge; in fact, this is one of two food courts. My hometown didn't even HAVE outdoor malls, nonetheless ones with two food courts!

But it was still a mall. Why did such a refined, elegant looking man work here?

His suit was impeccable as always. I'd be terrified to eat Chinese in even Sunday best, certainly not in business formal!

But this is the only restaurant in this food court I ever saw him at. Can't say I blame him; it's definitely the best if I do say so myself. Second to those waffle fries.

I put the Lo Mein in the right compartment of the box and placed a hefty amount of beef and broccoli into the bottom compartment. I felt like I always gave the customers too much, but no one told me to stop. I looked up at him, and he was messing with the cuff of his sleeve. Was he nervous? He seemed nervous.

I grabbed an egg roll and placed it on the top of his Lo Mein and closed the lid.

"I didn't order that," he said in almost a commanding voice. My eyes widened a bit. Maybe he thought I'd charge him?

"It's on the house," I smiled before grabbing a water out of the refrigerator. I'd never seen the man order anything but water. Maybe he's a health freak. Or allergic to caffeine. That's a thing, right?

"Oh, thank you." He nodded his head and grabbed his wallet, handing me his card. I swiped it and placed his food in a bag. I told him to have a nice day, he said likewise, and he grabbed his food and left.

That's what always happened. That's what's supposed to happen. And yet...

"Hey! What store do you work in?" What on earth possessed me to ask him that?! Strike me down and swallow me up, forces of nature!

When he turned to face me, his brows were ever so slightly raised.

"Uh... assuming you work here, of course. I mean, you're just always here! And I don't know who is here by choice except workers and teenagers, you know?" I nervously laughed as he stood rigid and silent.

Come on, say something! Anything!

"I work at La Musique." His lips twitched as if he were considering smiling. Wasn't that the music store? I'd seen it a few times when I first started working here. I lost all interest in going to the stores in the mall after having to spend my weekends behind the counters of its food court. Anyways, he looked like he should own Carnegie Hall, not sell sheet music.

"Oh! Wow, that's on the complete other side of this mall, isn't it?" Way closer to the other food court, is what I meant.

"Yes, it is. But I like to walk around, stretch my legs. And nothing beats your Lo Mein." Gosh, was that an actual smile?!

He was cute when he smiled.

My cheeks reddened. "Thanks! You know, it's nice having regulars. Keeps me sane," I laughed a bit, wondering why I said that. As if this masked stranger who worked at La Musique cared about my day-to-day.

"You should come by one day; I could show you around the store."

Why was an offer to explore a mall outlet so appealing?

It had been a long time since I had set foot in a music store. I should say thanks but no and go on about my daily business.

"I'd like that."

Idiot.

He checked his watch and frowned. "I need to get back. I'll see you around, Christine." He turned around and walked away as his last words sunk in.

How did he know my name?

Oh yeah... nametag...

But he had noticed it!

Why did that make my chest throb a little in ecstasy? I felt like a schoolgirl...

But there was just something about him...

Maybe this was pushy and forward and downright creepy, but I found myself walking towards the map at the end of my shift. The mall closed soon, and he probably wasn't even there anymore. But it was worth a shot.

I sped-walked to the west wing of the mall and immediately noticed La Musique. Its facade was gorgeous and fancy and tasteful and so very much like the man who came to get Chinese every day.

I forced myself to walk inside, knowing quite well I'd be a sight to all the fancy clerks and customers. Luckily for me, only one customer remained, and the only clerk was helping him.

Maybe he'd already gotten off his shift?

I stood awkwardly, looking around, trying not to look out of place.

The clerk noticed after the customer left.

"Do you need something, miss?" His outfit was clean cut and pristine. Not a speck of anything on his white shirtsleeves.

"Yeah um... I was looking for someone. He's uh..." How did I describe him without being rude?

"You came," a familiar voice interrupted my musings. I turned to see none other than... well him! I should probably ask his name... "I didn't expect to see you so soon." He looked pleased, happy even.

"I figured no time like the present!" I shrugged and laughed awkwardly, my hands not knowing what to do with themselves. I bit my lip and looked around the store, taking in every last detail.

"What gorgeous violins," I stated, walking towards them. Instinctively, I reached out to touch one then stopped, realizing that was probably not allowed. They were worth more than I'd ever have.

More than _his_ violin, probably...

"You may touch it. It's impossible to decide which violin to buy if you're not allowed to test it." He motioned towards an especially well designed one, and I eagerly yet nervously grasped it. Instantly, I was taken back to my childhood.

When was the last time I'd held a violin?

"It's beautiful," I said reverently, holding it as if it were a newborn child. Fragile. _He_ always told me it was fragile. Yet he always let me hold it. A smile formed on my face.

"Thank you, it's my personal favorite of my designs."

_My._

Oh gosh.

My eyes raised to meet his, them widening upon seeing his slight smile. "You own this store!"

"Yes, I do. I designed each of these violins as well." He paused, suddenly seeming unsure of himself. "You seem quite interested in that one..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the violin in my hands.

"My father played. He was amazing. I just... I haven't held one in a while," I smiled to hide the pain, but I think he sensed it.

"Would you care to see the back of the store?" He grabbed the violin from me and placed it back in its rack. I saw the clerk give us a weird look, but he went about his business.

See the back of a music store?

Why not?

I nodded, and he led the way. I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt a connection to this man. A bond, if you will.

"What do you do, Christine, besides serve Chinese food on the weekends?"

"I'm a college student," I replied, shocked at the small talk. It was nice, though. It felt natural.

"What's your major, if you don't mind me asking?" He unlocked a door and let me in first. I smiled as I thanked him for holding the door open.

"Communications, but a minor in theatre." I hated adding my minor, always afraid of people's reactions. Some said that was cool, and others said it was a waste of money.

"Theatre? You perform?" His interest was piqued, I could tell.

"Yeah, I mean, in school productions," I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling defensive and shy. "Nothing too grand."

"Do you sing?"

What an odd question.

"I-I used to. When I was younger. But... now I just act." This small hallway suddenly felt like it was closing in. Why did he care?

"Oh." That's it? Oh!

"Can I ask a crazy question?" All of a sudden, this felt ridiculous. Here I was, following the store owner into the back of his store, him asking me personal questions, and I didn't even know anything about him except he liked beef and broccoli!

"Of course," His words sounded harsher than usual.

"What's your name?"

At this he stopped dead in his tracks. I thought I heard him sigh before turning around to face me. His face was neutral, but I saw something in his eyes. A gleam of... relief? Fondness?

"Erik."

I couldn't help but smile. It suited him. It suited him and all his fine clothes and even finer violins.

We made it to the back of the store, and he showed me around. Well, apparently he is a luthier as well. Somehow, that did not shock me. He showed me his designs and half-finished violins. I was overwhelmed with his talent and music finesse. It all felt so strange, to have been led to music... after ignoring its call for so long.

"Why me?" I suddenly heard myself ask. I'm not even sure what I meant. Why was he showing me this? Why was he being so nice to me? Why was music being put back in front of me after years of staying away from it?

"There's a reason I walk to the east food court every day, Christine. And it's not for the Lo Mein." He smiled, a true, full smile.

I blushed hard. I should be creeped out. Isn't that like stalking? I mean... I did work there. It was no secret. I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"Is it the beef and broccoli then?"

I don't know why it felt so shocking to hear him laugh, but it was a beautiful laugh. Melodious.

"I want to get to know you, Christine." His eyes softened as he leaned against his desk.

What does a 30 something year old music shop owner have to do with a junior in college?!

I took a step closer. "I'd like that too."

I never expected to be brought back to music by the strange masked man who ate at the restaurant I worked in. I double never expected for us to start dating. But gosh, I love him.

Yeah, I'll admit it. I love him. I think I did from the moment he played his violin for me. Or maybe it was the moment he took me in his arms after I began to cry from it. It could have been when he asked me to sing for him.

No, I think it was when he encouraged me to take singing lessons at college.

He told me he first realized he loved me when I gave him that egg roll. I hope he's joking, but honestly I can't tell with him sometimes.

He makes me feel so wanted, so needed! His tender kisses and warm embraces have gotten me through more tests and finals then I'd care to admit. After being alone for so long, it feels so nice to have someone who loves me and cares for me.

I want to say I saw it coming, but I could never express my shock and pure joy when he got down on one knee at my graduation. Oh, it was cheesy and romantic! And it was perfect.

I can't believe I married not only my best friend, but also a customer from that dinky Chinese food restaurant that served the best Lo Mein you'll ever have.

**(A/N) I have no regrets.**


End file.
